Love Chaos!
by Owl 'n Trident
Summary: Romance isn't strange to those in Camp Half-Blood. Couples? Loads of them. But all couples breaking up at the same time is definitely rare. Especially when they had a nice girl/boyfriend at first. What caused this 'tradegy? Oh, did I mention that Clarisse's crushing on Nico? DEFINITELY weird. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. My first fanfic! Free image courtesy of Free Digital Photos .net
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, this is my first fanfic, so don't expect too much... ^.^**

**Disclaimer! PJO doesn't belong to me bla bla bla. You get the idea. Remember to review!**

**Oh yes, and three cheers for _The Artemis_, my BETA reader, for improving the story! Thanks guys! (All of you)**

* * *

ANNABETH

The crimson sun was slowly setting, painting the clouds pink and amber. I gripped Percy's hand tightly, enjoying the scene as we sat on the beach. The wind blew sand onto my face, but I couldn't care less. Being with Percy was all I needed.

"It's time to head back, Wisegirl," Percy said softly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere.

"So fast?" I asked disappointedly, "Can we have like, a stroll or something?"

"Hmmm…I guess so. But we can't miss dinner."

"Let's miss it." I urged,"We can have dinner here."

"Annabeth…"

"_Percy…_"I said in the same tone. "Now let's go and have a walk first. Then we'll see."

Percy sighed in defeat. "Fine," he muttered under his breath. I grinned in pride. He should have known he couldn't have changed my mind.

"What are you grinning at, Wisegirl?" he asked, leading me nearer to the shore.

"Nothing Percy, nothing at all."

Percy stopped abruptly, looking out into the sea. He seemed lost for a moment, dazzled by the ocean.

"Oh Annabeth…" he sighed. "You know what?"

"What?" I asked.

"Even though you won't believe me, you're more beautiful than the ocean."

I rolled my eyes and blushed. He gave me a sideways smile. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close. I said nothing Percy turned his head and leant in. Our lips touched. I let go of Percy's hand and reached up to mess with his already ruffled hair.

We could have stayed there for a while, but I remembered that we had more pressing matters to attend, such as catching food for our next meal. I felt like Survivorman, catching food to eat, since we were not going to join campfire tonight.

Finally, we broke apart, gasping for air as our cheeks reddened.

Percy plopped to the ground, stretching his legs so that they were touching the sea. He blinked his eyes and seemed refreshed. "That's better."

"Did my kiss really wear you down this quickly?" I teased Percy, moving onto his lap.

"No, it's just I love you so much I need a refresher." he answered.

I laughed.

"Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

He gave no reply.

I turned around, only to see Percy's eyes closed. I shifted a bit.

"Eh? Whoops, sorry. I was just thinking how peaceful and normal life is now… I'm glad the war is over," he gave me a smile.

"Me too, Seaweed Brain," I turned to stare into the sea again, "You know how much I hate chaos and world destruction. Maybe we can act like normal demigods now."

"But isn't chaos and world destruction part of being a normal demigod?" he asked.

I elbowed him in the ribs. He shut up.

Percy wrapped his arms around my waist.

I sighed.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes behind us. I whirled around and got up hastily as Percy did so too.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Percy yelled out a little too soon. A figure, a bird-like creature, flew from the bush.

"Percy," I murmured, reaching for my knife.

"What? It's just a dove! Chill out, Wisegirl," he said in a carefree way.

"Whatever you say, Seaweed Brain."

Darn that dove, ruining our moment.

What a pest.

* * *

PERCY

"Annabeth, we should get to campfire," I tried to convince her again.

"You're not scared by a dove, are you?" she asked mockingly.

"Of course not, Wisegirl. I would be scared of an owl," I replied tauntingly, knowing that Athena intruding would be really awkward.

Annabeth rolled hereyes.

"I don't suppose you've changed your mind?" I asked.

"No, Seaweed Brain. I never will," Annabeth stood her ground. "Chiron will understand."

I gave no reply. The truth was, I couldn't think of anything to retort.

"No more reasoning? Come on, let's go for a dive to catch seafood," she smiled as she waded into the water.

"You're going to get wet." I pointed out.

"Well, you're going to activate your clothes-drying system for us."

"I have a choice not to, Wisegirl."

"Oh really?" she asked playfully and shoved me into the sea. I fell face-first into the water.

"That was very nice of you Annabeth!" I said sarcastically as I resurfaced. I hate it when she catches me off guard. She always does.

But this time, _I'm _going to catch her off guard. I reached for her legs and pulled her closer to me. She slipped and cursed, only to find herself in my arms.

I carried her, chuckling at her stunned and flushed face.

"Percy. Put. Me. Down. Now." Annabeth said threateningly.

"You sure?" I said in an innocent way.

"Maybe not," she mumbled. I dropped her and she screamed in surprise. I dove undersea too, creating an air bubble big enough for both of us. I tugged at Annabeth so she was also in the bubble. She opened her eyes when she figured out she could breathe again. Annabeth stopped struggling as I pulled her closer (yes, even closer) and she wrapped her legs around my waist, her arms around my neck. Without further ado, she kissed me fully on the lips, sapping my awareness of the surroundings. For an instant, she was all that I could think of. There was nothing in this world except for us.

Deciding that I needed food, I gently pushed her away. She gave me a puppy dog face.

"I thought we were going to fish for seafood?" I said, trying to mock her pout.

Annabeth sighed.

"Seaweed Brain," she muttered as I caught her hand. "Let's go to the campfire."

"OK, Wisegirl."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy it! Oh and REVIEW please! One review means a lot to me~**

**Oh, cheers for _The Artemis_ again, for making the story better! =D**

* * *

PERCY

"I wonder why it's so quiet today," Annabeth muttered as she slipped next to me at campfire.

"Well, that's because Clarisse isn't here," I replied. "Probably going on a date with Chris. Like us."

Annabeth nodded and looked around.

"That's strange," she said suddenly. I lifted my head up, raising my eyebrows when I saw what Annabeth saw.

Chris Rodriguez was sulking alone in a corner. Head down, interested in his shoes as if they were Clarisse's 'sacred gift to her special boyfriend'.

It sounds smart doesn't it? I was rephrasing Annabeth's words.

Anyway, I totally had no idea what Annabeth was trying to show me.

"So?" I dragged on the 'o'.

"Percy!That means that Clarisse's not on a date with him!" Annabeth rolled her eyes, probably thinking, Captain Oblivious _and _Obvious. Wait, that doesn't make sense. Oh, who cares!

"Ohhhhhhh," I said slowly.

Annabeth elbowed me.

"People would think that you're talking to yourself, Seaweed Brain," she whispered as a couple of Aphrodite demigods walked past.

"But you're right here—" I turned to face her but I could not see anything. Great, Yankees Cap.

Useful Tip #5: You can always sneak up to your boyfriends and girlfriends!

I can almost imagine Athena giving this cap to her daughter with that useful tip attached.

"Annabeth!" It was my turn to whisper now, so people wouldn't think that I was some kind of lunatic.

Which I think they already did.

Okay, maybe not, considering the fact that I saved Olympus from Kronus.

Anyways, (sorry for my short attention span) Annabeth leant against me, resting her heavy head (yeah her brain's humongous. Right, Wisegirl? *Ouch* Sorry, she just elbowed me) onto my shoulder.

"Let's go for a stroll sometime soon eh?" Annabeth suggested. I nodded my head. We just sat there for the whole campfire, barely moving. We sang along if we felt like it, clutching each other's hand tightly. Annabeth's siblings never wondered where she was. At least, none of them came and asked me where she was.

Poor Annabeth, I feel sorry for her relationship with her siblings. *OUCH* (I take that back)

* * *

ANNABETH

The last thing I needed was Seaweed Brain's pity. I'm fine with my sisters and brothers. It's just that they have faith in me and they trust me, believing that I won't leave them all of a sudden. That's why no one asked Percy.

Now let's go back to campfire. Yes, we were singing Glad You Came (Apollo insisted Mr. D should know some more _popular _songs) when a high-pitched giggle sounded.

Clarisse La Rue.

She seemed drunk, walking in wobbly lines. She must've had alcohol, which was ironic, because we were just up to the line "Hand you another drink". Clarisse stumbled and awkwardly pointed at a bunch of Dionysus kids. "Beer is better than wine. Just had some with di—" she never finished. Blacked out, I guess.

Chiron hurried over, scooped her onto his back and carried her to the infirmary.

Crowds began to form.

"Percy, look!" I whispered, pointing at a tall tree. Then I remembered that Percy could not see my finger because of the cap.

"Where?" he asked, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Attention was instantly diverted and people were studying Percy, who was, I mean, seemed to be alone. Giggles spread from Aphrodite cabin to Ares cabin.

I face palmed. Seaweed Brain… Stupid Seaweed Brain!

Obviously, Percy's face was red like a tomato.

"I uh, gotta go to the bathroom,"he said so awkwardly that it reminded me of Grover. And it didn't help that he pointed in the opposite direction of the bathhouse.

I nimbly followed him, weaving through the crowds and finally arrived at his cabin. Good, old cabin. No disturbance. Relieved to escape the frightening mass of surging people, I took off my Yankees cap.

"Annabeth! You made me make a fool of myself!" he groaned.

"It's so not my fault. You're the one who pointed in the wrong direction." It took all my effort to resist a grin.

"Psh. Whatever. You're lucky I love you," he tried to sound mean, but that never worked for him.

"Oh really?" I started to feel boiling heat surging inside. "I—"

I was stopped by his lips. Darn. I wanted so badly to yell at him. Well, maybe not. The anger slowly dissolved, cooled down by Percy.

"Percy, do you always have to kiss me like that?" I stammered, a bit out of breath after the long kiss.

"Yeah, I do," he chuckled. "Wisegirl needs kisses to calm her down."

I sighed in defeat.

"Whatever you say. Can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked.

We are both mature enough to say that and not think of the other definition of sleep.

"If you manage to get here unnoticed." he said.

"I'm staying here. I'm not leaving."

"Fine. But don't blame me if you get into trouble. Percy Jackson's vacation inn doesn't have insurance included!"

I rolled my eyes.

Apollo virus has successfully hacked into Percy's system.

"Hmmm…You were about to say something to me. What was it?" he asked.

"Forgot," I lied.

"Wisegirl forgetting things? That's rare."

I elbowed him.

"Alright, maybe not."

He grinned and lay on the bed. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Percy."

I lay down beside him. I've decided not to tell Percy what I saw yet, but I'm really puzzled of what I witnessed.

What?

Oh sorry, I forgot to mention. It was Nico di Angelo, staring at Clarisse and waving a can of beer at her, giggling like a kid. And yes, he was _up on a tree._

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**R&R so I can improve and get the motivation to write~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Here's chapter three. I know Clarisse and Chris will sound a bit OOC, but that's part of the plot. Anyways, hope you enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

ANNABETH

For some time, the Nico-and-Clarisse-were-dating issue stopped bothering me. Maybe Clarisse had a change of heart? Or maybe Nico confessed and Clarisse thought he was worthy of her? I don't care.

All I care about is Percy (yes that's the sad truth) who is acting really weird lately. I mean, he's not acting seaweed stupid. I'm not sure if it's just me, but he seems to be avoiding eye contact. (yes that's another sad truth) I think it's just personal issues with his quest or his dad. So I just ignored him for a while, hoping that he would come back. Well, the seaweed brained Percy.

Thalia paid me a visit last week. I told her about Percy being dodgy and she acted as if nothing was wrong.

"That's normal," she said.

"Thalia!" I snapped.

"Annabeth!" she said in the same tone which annoyed me. "Boys are not worth of you! Join the hunt."

"You're not of any help, you know," I grumbled.

"I'm just stating the fact, Annabeth. Percy just further proves that I'm right."

"Don't use my boyfriend's behavior as an excuse!" I snapped back.

"Then why did you talk to me about him?" Thalia snapped back.

I was so tempted to say softly, "Because I love him and you're my best friend." But that won't work. That's so not me.

So instead I retorted, "You don't understand. You're a hunter!"

"I do," her tone suddenly softened. "I do, Annabeth."

I slumped into a chair. "Then stop persuading me to join you. My love is not yet completely lost, like _yours_."

Okay, I wanted to take that back.

Thalia shot me a look of hurt and anger mixed together. Then she stormed out of my cabin. My siblings scanned me from head to toe as if I was some kind of Martian.

Unable to take all the attention, I rushed to the forest.

* * *

CLARISSE

"Do you like me, Nico?" I poked the sucker in the ribs. Nico di Angelo was staying for a while in Camp Half-Blood.

Anyways, I don't understand why I've never notice Nico before. He was awfully cute and then he holds grudges. Just like me. He dwells amongst the dead, and I love the dead. Well, I love my _enemies _dead, so I was wondering, if Prissy was dead, won't that be paradise? Wait, don't change the topic. So, yeah…

I have officially announced that I am dating Nico.

Ha, that boy's face looked funny when I said it to the whole camp at dinner. He actually blushed, I mean, _blushed_! Oh gods, he _blushed at me! _Which, apparently, means that he likes me too! I'm no daughter of Aphrodite, but that's like common sense, dude.

Ah-ha-ha-ha! Nico is tickling me. You see, he can be a fun person. That's why I like him.

Nah, I _love _him.

What's the problem with that? It's not like it's illeg—wait! Now he's pressing onto me as I'm writing this into my diary. What did you say, dear?

"I want a k-i-s-s," he's pouting at me now.

Just so awesomely a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e!

"Fineee," I mimicked his pout. "No one will see us, right?"

"Who cares? You announced it already!" Nico leant in.

"Oh yeah right," I muttered half-heartedly before his lips crashed into mines. Mmmhmmm… It was the best kiss I've ever had. Better than Chris's, at least.

Nico was… real to me. Not like that liar.

This reminds me, I've heard that Chris was having an interest in Seaweed Princess. Uh-huh. Chris is for losers like _her._

Hastily, Nico broke the kiss. I groaned. I widened my eyes to my best puppy-eyes effect. Guess it doesn't work for Ares and his kids…

Nico di Angelo kissed me on the forehead and said, "I've got things to do, Princess of War. See you later at campfire."

I nodded eagerly. "Don't forget to bring the beer!"

* * *

ANNABETH

I realized that I was crying. I hid in the well-covered bushes, sobbing my despair out. Memories of me and Percy together flashed through my brain, each opening a new scar. From the first time we met, the underwater kiss, different battles we've pulled through… All of them seemed like a distant dream to me now.

As I was sobbing on and on, Chris Rodriguez suddenly popped up beside me.

So much on being the son of Hermes. I hate stealth.

"Whazzup?" he said, wrapping his arms around my neck slowly. I felt the hair on my neck bristle.

"I'm not Clarisse," I snapped. "Leave me alone!"

"Of course you're not Clarisse, Annabeth. Of course you're not!" The distance between Chris and I was getting threateningly close.

"Stop it, Chris! Go back to Clarisse! She'll be heart-broken if you don't!" I brushed his caressing hand away.

_What's gotten into him?_

"She's not the one who's being dumped! I'm the one. She left me. Abandoned me," his tone was unexpectedly cold. I flinched.

"Who did she go with?" I knew the answer already, but I was just trying to confirm my suspicion.

"Nico di Angelo. I have no idea why she fell for a pale vampire like him," Chris muttered, still determined to not let go of my neck.

"Oh," I said, which was probably the lamest reply I'd ever given.

"Yeah," he said.

"Yeah," I repeated, processing the clues slowly. Something fishy is definitely going on in Camp Half-Blood. "Soooo, do you have any idea _why _you're falling for me?"

"Why, that's easy to answer! That's because you're dazzling and nice! And beautiful and hot, oh and—"

I gave a small cough on purpose.

"Okay, okay. I just have a crush on you. Ever since we've met. Take that as a valid reason. Got it?" Chris finally released my neck.

Now that was awkward. His hands were on my waist in the blink of an eye and I had a bad feeling.

"Uh…Chris? I don't—" I was cut off by his lips.

Darn! What got me into this mess? He was playing with one of my blond curls, tugging at it every so and then.

I groaned involuntarily.

"Stop it! Chris! What's wrong with you?" I gave the boy a good shove on the chest. He stumbled backward.

"I…I'm sorry," he stammered before turning and bolting away. I raised my eyebrows in surprise as I registered what I was seeing.

Chris Rodriguez was weeping because I rejected him.

This was, of course, absurd.

* * *

**REVIEW, EVERYONE! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's chapter four, people! Hope you like it. Oh, AND, PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

PERCY

I had no idea how I got into this mess.

All I did was walk past the cave that Rachel was in. She leapt out of the cave, grabbed my hand, and shoved me inside. Then started to become flirty with me. Okay, maybe she had something to tell me. I swore that before she acted weird, she had this _this-is-really-serious-I'm-going-to-spit-out-a-prophecy _look.

Anyways, let's go back to Rachel.

"Per—cy, aren't you going to kiss me?" she eagerly. She said my name in the way that reminded me of Grover's bleat.

Pure creepiness.

Rachel's asking me to _kiss _her, when she knows that I already have a girlfriend. And she's the Oracle, which means that she shouldn't be grabbing someone else's boyfriend and start making out with them.

"Uh…Rachel? Are you in your right mind?" I stammered, backing away her.

_Somebody help me!_ _Annabeth! She… She's going to make out with me soon! _I tried communicating with her by mental waves. Nah, that doesn't work. I got cornered up pretty fast.

"Uh-huh, Seaweed Brain. Very funny. I'm in my left brain," Rachel said coldly. She caught my wrists and pinned me onto the wall. Wait… No one else calls me Seaweed Brain… That's Annabeth's privilege only.

.Else.

"Rachel…I don't know what's gotten into you, but you're the Oracle," I told her as she slowly closed the gap between us.

"Come on, Perrrcy, don't tell me you don't have the guts to do this…" she leant closer, breath grazing my skin. I gulped.

I struggled for a bit, but Rachel's sudden inhuman strength got me securely pinned to the wall.

"Let me go, Rachel Elizabeth Dare!" I snapped in a voice that a rarely used. The last time I used it was to Gabe.

Rachel just smiled and put her lips onto mine. I swallowed nervously. _This is soooo bad._

I clawed at Rachel, trying to push her away. She didn't seem to care. I almost succeeded in pushing her away when a shrill shriek came from the cave entrance. Oh no, this is so bad, by Hades…

Annabeth Chase glared at me like I was the Minotaur. I winced involuntarily.

* * *

ANNABETH

I trudged back to camp, thinking of Chris's weird behavior. Perhaps he was just heartbroken. I decided to look for Percy.

I walked past Rachel's cave and thought that maybe I should ask the Oracle first. That's when things started to go wrong. Way wrong.

The two were kissing! Making out!

"Percy! Rachel! What the Tartarus do you think you're doing?" I tried to keep my voice calm.

"Making out, duh," Rachel wiped her mouth. Yuck.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists.

"Annabeth! It's not what it looks like!" Percy cried out, shoving Rachel off him.

"Not what it looks like huh? Then what is it? The Mist? Percy, you _have_to be joking me!" I stormed out of the cave, tears streaming down my face.

"Annabeth! No!" I heard footsteps and yells behind me. I walked faster, bolting back into the forest.

"Annabeth, I-" I stopped abruptly. Percy had caught up. I turned around, and without hesitation, gave him a good slap across the face.

"Ow!" he cried.

"You deserved it, _ex-_boyfriend," I'm sure I sounded harsh.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry," Percy started, recovering a bit. "I really am. Please listen to me!"

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT, PERCY!" I snapped, rephrasing Hermes's words from the second Titan War.

Percy flinched, seemingly taken back.

* * *

PERCY

Rachel never had a good timing. She ran after me, following me into the forest.

Annabeth exploded with fury as I tried to apologize and explain. At that time, Rachel Elizabeth Dare had caught up with me. She wrapped her arms around my waist. Annabeth shot me a look mixed of hatred, anger, hurt and distaste.

"I hate you, Perseus Jackson," Annabeth said as she sprinted deeper into the forest.

I tried to run, trust me I did, but Rachel's inhuman bear hug prevented me from doing so.

"She's not worthy of you, Perrrcy," she bleated. (sorry she really sounded like a satyr) "I am. Come on, baby, let's go."

I shook my head firmly.

"Rachel, what the Tartarus are you doing?" I said. "You know this is wrong! Who are you, really?"

"Why, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, of course!" she replied, flashing me one of those grins.

"This is so not you, Rachel," I retorted. I've never sound so harsh before. I guess that came from losing my girlfriend.

"Let's goooo, Perrrcy," Rachel tugged at my hand. "Before Owl Freak comes back."

"Don't call Annabeth an Owl Freak," I said.

She rolled her eyes, pulling me back to camp with her inhuman strength.

"Rachel. Please. Let me go," I begged her, "My heart doesn't belong to you!"

Now that was lame, wasn't it? I think one of the Apollo campers taught me that.

Anyway, Rachel did not let go of my sore hand. She tugged me back to her cave and smiled at me.

"Ready for another make-out session, Percy?" she said.

I gulped.

_Uh-oh._

* * *

ANNABETH

Chris found me again. I don't know whether this is good or bad. For one thing, today is the 2ndof July, which means two days later, is going to be the fireworks. And it's going to be sooo weird if I turn up alone. So perhaps, I could go with Per- I mean, Chris. Weird, I know, but I can't help it. I'm so not going to the fireworks solo.

I am still angry, and I really want to twist Percy's neck right now. But something tells me that Percy's telling the truth as well,_ 'It's not what it looks like.' _But I need some cooling off time. I'm still smoking with fury. So yeah, there goes Chris.

"Uh, Annabeth?" he said, taking my hands.

"What?"

"You know, the fireworks…"

"What about it?"

"No one's going with me… And no one's going with you-"

"How did you know that?" I barked, suddenly enraged.

"I…I…saw the whole thing?"

I gave a grunt.

"So, I was thinking, Annabeth, can you… go with me?"

I met his pleading gaze. He seemed so sincere that it would hurt to turn him down.

"I guess so. Just this time. Then our ways will part, got it?" I muttered, slowly tugging my hands away from his.

"Okay, Annabeth! Thanks so much! I love you!" With that, he threw his arms around me, hugging me so tightly.

I missed Percy's hugs…

Percy…

* * *

**Sorry if I made Rachel sound mean. It's part of the plot. People will start acting OOC. So forgive me! **

**Anyways, **

**REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry people for the SUPER late update. School has started and I might not be able to update stories that often... Sorry... :(**

**Anyways, here's chapter five! ENJOY AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Oh, of course! Applause for _The Artemis_! My awesooooome BETA!**

* * *

ANNABETH

It was two in the morning when I woke up for the seventh time.

Hypnos must be toying with me.

I yawned involuntarily and climbed down my bunk. I decided to look around for a bit in camp. Grabbing my Yankees cap and a random jacket, I silently crept out of the cabin.

Hephaestus cabin's lights were still on, and shadows of busy workers loomed. Of course! Tonight is the fireworks! I gulped. People are _so_ going to stare at me when I go with Chris.

"Looking for someone?" a familiar voice spoke from behind.

I turned and found myself staring at Percy.

"What do _you_ want?" I snapped harshly.

Percy sighed and made an attempt to grab my hand. I quickly hid my hands into my pockets. Wait…

"Why can you see me?" I growled, demanding for an answer.

"I can't, Annabeth, I just_ know _you're there. I…I can _feel_ your presence."

"And you woke up just for me?" I gave a bitter laugh.

"No. I couldn't sleep," Percy said simply, shaking his head. "I…I'm confused. I'm sorry, Annabeth, I really am."

It took all my effort to resist the urge of hugging him tightly and telling him that it's alright.

"Well, fireworks tonight. If you can dump Rachel and stand for yourself in front of everyone, then…then I'll… I'll…"

"You'll be my girlfriend?" he said hopefully, probably hiding a grin.

"Percy!" I complained. "I did _not_ say that!"

"Fine, fine. I'll prove to you tonight… That you're mines," he said.

I rolled my eyes. The Apollo contagious disease is affecting him.

"Goodnight then, Wisegirl," he whispered. "Um, can you remove your cap just for a sec?"

I did as he told me to.

Percy leant in and kissed me on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams," he said softly, breath grazing my skin. Then he turned and left.

I rubbed my forehead slowly, struggling to accept the fact that Percy had just kissed me…on the forehead. When I felt that my mind had cleared for a bit, I put back on my Yankees cap and walked back to my cabin. What a night.

* * *

PERCY

The truth: I had a dream from my dad.

Of course, I pretty much couldn't sleep knowing that I and Annabeth had broken up. But when I finally dozed off, my dad decided to wreck my sweet dreams.

He was wearing a simple blue T-shirt with a trident and a net on it, with the net "entangling" the words "POSEIDON ROCKZ!" He wore shorts, which I was used to. But that T-shirt? Nah, I've never seen it.

Anyways, he was smiling childishly at me. Try imagining a god smiling at you. Creepy. Childishly? Twice as creepy. I swallowed nervously.

"Hey dad," I stuttered.

"Hello, my dearest son. Are you perhaps, having some problems with a certain girl?" I hate how straight-forward my dad is sometimes.

"Uhh… Sure! I mean, yeah." I cursed silently in my head. "What did you ask that for?"

Poseidon gave a good, hearty laugh. I winced. I hate it when my dad does that. Every time I would hear a faint _craaack _that probably came from a ship that has just wrecked. My dad controls the seas, obviously.

"Well, my son. It really isn't what it looks like. The olive-bearer is messing with all of you," he chuckled, as if all this love chaos is really funny. Well, I guess it _is_ funny to the gods and goddesses. Especially to Aphrodite. "Farewell, my son. And good luck to you. The owl girl is awake. Go and talk to her."

Then I snapped awake.

Olive-bearer? What does that mean? I racked my brain to remember stuff about olive trees. Of course! Athena! Olive trees are one of her symbols, right? She and my dad were fighting over the city, Athens. Of course! Of course!

And Athena hates Poseidon. Which means she hates me too. And she wants Annabeth to hate me. Because that's a joke to her. Athena's daughter with Poseidon's son? The other Olympians are so laughing at her. But still… It doesn't really make sense…

The thoughts kept on bothering me, so I'd decided to have a walk. Besides, my dad told me to talk to owl girl, which was obviously Annabeth. So I just slipped out of my cabin quietly.

And there was Annabeth. I actually _saw_ her, even though she was wearing her Yankees cap. I guess that's my dad, helping me a bit.

So that's the story. The real version.

After I wished her goodnight and gave her a kiss, I trudged back to my cabin. Did I do the right thing? Would she hate me even more?

I don't know.

I grimly climbed onto my bed and simply lay there, wide awake.

Olive-bearer. Athena. Toying with our relationship. Ruining it. Destroying it. Breaking us apart. Bad bad naughty Athena.

I tried to put together the pieces of information together, like a complicated puzzle. But my ADHD does not help.

Never in my life have I ever felt so down, so hopeless, so…what's that word? _Pessimistic. _And I don't like it.

As I thought about it, my eyelids grew heavier and heavier. Finally, I dozed off again. But another Olympian decided to wreck my sweet dreams.

"_Hello there, Perseus. Having a nice, sweet dream, eh? Your dad was nice. He gave you a big hint. Olive-bearer. Hmmm… I like that. Well, good luck with your relationship with Annabeth. And really really good luck tomorrow night, because I hope you have the courage to stand up for yourself at the fireworks!"_

The presence was gone with a flap of wings. I shivered in my dream. An olive leaf floated down, landing at my feet. Athena. So it really was her. That flap of wings must be her in owl-mode.

I tried to contain my anger. Tomorrow, tomorrow night, I shall prove to her that I'm worthy of her daughter.

Nice Percy is taking a day off, people.

* * *

ANNABETH

I lay there wide awake.

_Darn that Percy. Giving me a kiss. Now I can't sleep._

I kept playing the scene in my head, all that he said to me. I tried to convince myself that this wasn't just a dream. After all, I missed Percy.

A distant laughter interrupted my thoughts. I sat up and turned my head to the window and saw two figures on a branch of a tree not far away.

Nico. And Clarisse. Drinking beer again? Chiron's got to stop this. I rolled my eyes and lay back down. Who is messing with us? And why?

These thoughts accompanied me as I entered dreamland.

"_You won't believe it! Dolphin—" _

The voice stopped abruptly.

"_She's here. The girl. We shouldn't talk here…about the chaos."_

"_Yeah. Let's go. Sea foam dolphin is going to kill us."_

"_Ha! Sea foam dolphin? Hermes, I like that!"_

So it's Hermes…And another god. But that didn't bother me. What bothered me was him mentioning 'dolphin', 'sea foam' and 'chaos'. Probably about the love chaos happening at camp. But… dolphin? Sea foam? Wait… Poseidon! He's messing with our relationship? What?! Percy's _dad_? Why would he do that?

He's torturing his own son.

I don't understand. Not a bit. And I don't like it. Detective Annabeth will solve this case.

That's for sure.

* * *

**So how was it? Which Olympian's toying with them? Poseidon? Or Athena? If you think you've got the answer, PM me. And tell me why you've got that answer, of course. (Actually it's pretty easy, in my opinion.) You'll get a sneak peek for the next chapter...if you're right FOR THE FIRST TRY! (Sorry The Artemis, you're not allowed in this 'contest' because you know the answer...)**

**Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PEOPLE! =)**

**Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there readers!**

**As usual, I don't own PJO, only the plot :P**

**Yep, and THREE CHEERS FOR MY BETA, THE ARTEMIS! Thank you very much :)**

**Okay, here's the new chapter... ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**Annabeth**

Night approached silently, hiding the sun with its dark cloak. I washed my face in the cabin washroom, getting ready for the fireworks. As usual, I refused to put on make-up or any other jewelry apart from the Camp Half-Blood bead necklace. I briefly considered wearing my silver owl-shaped earrings but decided not to since I wasn't going with Percy.

Percy Jackson.

_Percy._

I'd tried to convince myself that I wasn't worthy of Percy. I mean, Percy wasn't worthy of me. I prepared myself to get over the stupid boy yet I couldn't forget the moments we cherished. In addition, just 15 hours ago, he told me that he was sorry. His sincere face had burnt into my memory and I could do nothing but to trust him.

I knew, even though I didn't want to accept the fact, that I was the desperate one. And my mom would definitely not be impressed by this. Speaking of which… Which Olympian did this to us? Why would he or she do something so terrible? Judging from the conversation I heard in my dream…Poseidon seemed to be the one. Yet my instincts pointed at the opposite direction. My thoughts were jumbled up and I contemplated.

_Calm down, Annabeth, calm down._

Taking in a deep breath, I sorted out the facts and evidence in my head.

_Sea foam…_

_Dolphins…_

We all know that Poseidon is the sea god; that's mythology basics. Questioning that would be stupid. But that description sounds like some other god. Besides, if Hermes wanted to describe Poseidon, why not use "Barnacle Beard" or "Trident Tyrant" or anything else? Why Sea Foam? Why Dolphins?

_Annabeth! Stop the desperate thinking. You're just making up excuses!_

I slammed my fists against the sink in frustration. Why was I trying so hard to convince myself that Poseidon wasn't the one messing with us? Why don't I want Poseidon to be the one? Why do I want Poseidon to approve of…our relationship instead of interfering?

I lifted my head and stared straight into the mirror. Two confused grey orbs looked back at me and seemed to tell me the answer that I'd dreaded. Without knowing it, an abrupt sob escaped from my mouth. My already messed up hair got tangled up even more as I cried to myself.

I still love Percy, that's why.

Wailing my heart out, I didn't know how long it had been until a knock on the door snapped me back to reality.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?"

The voice. I recognized it.

Chris Rodriguez.

What was _he_ doing in my cabin? Then I remembered.

The fireworks.

"Um, I'm fine, Chris!" I tried my best to sound 'fine' but it didn't come out as strong as I had planned.

"Okay, I'll wait outside then," he answered.

I gave no answer and just slumped against the wall. What did I do? Why did I end up in such a mess? I imagined scenes in my head as my thoughts raged on and on. Scenes of Percy and Rachel together, with me chasing them and them escaping. I could never reach them…only if Percy slows down. Well, we'll see whether he would stop and wait for me to catch up tonight.

* * *

Nervously, Chris held my clammy hand as we made our way through the crowd. I winced involuntarily as people cast us quizzical looks. Yet Chris was not at all disturbed by the stares we received.

"I will treasure this moment forever and ever," he muttered under his breath, blushing ever so slightly.

I rolled my eyes.

I could see Percy and Rachel sitting together, at the very front. Rachel was using Percy's shoulder as a cushion, making everything look romantic. I shot the couple an angry look and searched for a vacant spot.

"Over here; Annabeth," Chris said, leading me to a spacious area.

I followed him with my head low.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked softly, and for a moment I wondered how he would feel if Percy claimed his love for me tonight. Honestly, I pitied Chris.

Music suddenly rang out, loud and clear, from unseen speakers. A sudden hush fell over the crowd. The first scene had started. Chris gripped my hand tightly in his and motioned me to rest my head on his shoulder. As awkward as it felt, I still did it. The slanted sky was filled with exploding fireworks and blossoming flowers of vibrant shades. Roses, red red ones, filled the black black sky and couples held each other even more tightly. Sighs of satisfaction echoed though the crowd but all I felt was a deep deep emptiness that I'd never experienced in my life.

Letting the reality slip away from my consciousness, my brain opened the book of memories, flipping the pages one by one. I saw Percy and me, meeting for the first time when we were 12. I remembered the fuzzy warm feeling I harbored throughout the years, waiting for someone, a special person to return the emotions that I felt.

That came true. Not for long though.

Strings of thoughts ran across my mind, clouding up my attention and my judgment. I felt a strange numbness being spread throughout my body until…until…

Then I heard it. I heard his voice.

Percy Jackson.

I blinked my eyes in surprise as consciousness flooded back to me. What? What is that guy doing on the stage? I saw the MC handing him a mike and asking him a question.

Just then, I felt a sudden twitch on the shoulder that I was resting on. Curious, I turned my head and stared at Chris. His eyes were filled with dark hatred and shadows of jealousy. He looked down at me when he felt me shift and the dislike melted away. Meeting my gaze with love, he leant closer.

_Oh damn. He's going to kiss me._

Sure enough, he gently took me by the chin and closed the distance between us slowly.

"—what confessions do you have, Percy? Are they for Rachel?" I heard the MC tease.

"Actually, no. It's for my girlfriend, uh, Annabeth Chase."

My head jolted upright at what he just said. Girlfriend? I haven't even said yes yet! I didn't say that I'd forgiven him! Yet his little speech made a small grin appear on my face.

Chris made a noise that resembled no human sounds. It was more of an animal growl in fury. I flinched and edged away from him.

"Annabeth, I know you're here with Chris… I, um, just want to tell you that, uh, even if you go with Chris, I'm fine. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. Because uh, my heart belongs to you, not Rachel…"

His face turned into a shade of bright red as he quickly sprinted down the stairs and away from the awe-struck crowd. Into the woods he went.

"That…that bastard!" Chris stood up and yelled. I gasped as I saw his eyes burning with rage and despise. I groaned inwardly. Being fought over by two guys really isn't fun.

Mutters and whispers spread through the crowd, with everyone eying us suspiciously. Unable to take all the attention, I ran away, as fast as I could.

The only destination I could think of, was the woods.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there readers! Finally...an update... I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to update it sooner...coz well, life is throwing a lot of lemons at me recently...um not those lemons...in case you have a sexy imagination... ANYWAYS, enjoy the chapter! AND OF COURSE, REVIEW~~~**

* * *

PERCY

Navigating through the woods has always been an easy thing to me. But today, my thoughts were so jumbled up that I couldn't even think or control my feet. Scenes of what just happened gushed into my head like a relentless torrent of water, threatening to drown me. That was absurd, of course, since I can't drown. Nonetheless, it felt like the embarrassment was attempting to suffocate me.

I wondered whether the other demigods thought even more poorly of me now. Probably yes. I could see the vague scenarios in my head. The whole Hermes cabin spreading the word and burdening us both with teasing, the Aphrodite kids who have nothing better to do would laugh and jeer at us...Great. Just great. Well, thanks to me, Annabeth was put into an even more embarrassing situation. Gods…What did I do? Would she hate me even more now?

Approaching footsteps snapped me back to reality. I wouldn't be surprised if it were some Hermes kids, interviewing the couples for tomorrow's Demigod Daily. Those reporters. Can't they give us a break? My schedule is filled up already. Obviously, they haven't attempted to steal my schedule book from my cabin yet, but it's only a matter of time.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I hadn't realized that there was a looming tree in front of me.

BAM!

I swear my head was shaking from the impact and the world had turned upside down. I blinked as I lay down, groaning in agony. Won't that just be hilarious to the reporters. I can see the headline clearly in my head now:

PLAYER PERCY JACKSON ATTEMPTS TO KISS TREE NYMPH!

Just what I needed.

Speaking of the reporters, there was no one in sight. Didn't I hear footsteps just now? Where were they?

"Percy? Percy Jackson?" a hesitant voice sounded though the forest softly.

I spun around to see Annabeth emerging from the woods.

A fuzzy feeling swelled in my chest, but it was quickly replaced by remorse and guilt.

"Annabeth," I whispered as she approached me. "I'm sorry."

Her grey eyes reflected confusion and distraught and her blond hair was the in the messiest fashion I've ever seen.

Oh Annabeth…

"You abandoned me to the crowds," she said, holding back relief from her tone.

"Nuh-huh-huh…sure…I mean, yeah… I'm sorry." I barely managed to say.

"You know, you should be."

"What do you mean?"

"I said, you SHOULD be sorry," she gave a small smile," Abandoning me to the loud crowds like that!"

"Aw, Annabeth! I swear, I'm sorry! Please forgive me?" I pleaded.

She looked at me with a smug smile and an eyebrow raised. The way her hand sat on her hip I knew she was enjoying this.

She did not answer; there was no need for a reply. Instead, she closed the distance between us and kissed me.

My mind went numb and I couldn't process what was happening. It has been a long time since we last kissed… Well, not really that long, I still remember that it was on the beach, while we were watching sunset.

Before I knew it, Annabeth withdrew, breathing in fresh air.

"Been a while?" she asked, corners of her lips lifting slightly.

I winked at her.

She gave a smile in agreement and satisfaction.

"We could stay here for some time…you know..." my voice trailed off as I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"No way!" she protested instantly. "We have to get back! Chiron would be worried."

"Worried about what?" I asked jokingly. "Annabeth Chase is safe in Percy's arms."

She rolled her eyes. Typical. "The coast is clear by the way. We'll leave now."

"No!" The word came out before I could stop it. "I mean, hey, you never know! There might be another Annabeth Chase wearing the Yankees cap!" I suggested helpfully, shrugging as she turned to study me.

"Did the confession leave you a bit crazy?"

I laughed nervously.

"Oh well, I guess it did. Don't worry; I'll treat it once we get back to your cabin."

Somehow, that line made me want to get back to my cabin quicker. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Come on, let's go then." I was about to rush out Grover-style when Annabeth pulled me back abruptly.

"Wait," she whispered, tone rushed. "Someone's there."

"Ah, Annabeth and Prissy. How nice to see you together again."

* * *

POSEIDON

"I told you not to mess with my boy!" a loud, demanding voice rang on the other side of the telephone.

"Mr. Poseidon, for the hundredth time, one does not simply mess with another Olympian's child unless they have a good and valid reason to. And I see no reason in hurting my own daughter. Why, maybe it's YOU who caused this chaos. You irresponsible, selfish parent."

"Excuse me, Athena. You have no right to say that! I'm not irresponsible at all. I care for Percy, I care for Tyson, I care for all of my other kids. I see no reason in harming my son too, so think before you accuse me, will you?"

"Pardon? You seemed to be the one who judged me first," Athena's voice had a dangerous edge to it. "Do not deny it, Poseidon. I know it is you."

With that, the line went dead. Poseidon sighed and placed the phone gently back to the unsteady stand.

_Be strong, son. I'm proud of you._

* * *

ANNABETH

I glared intently at the dirty-blonde haired girl. She returned the glare.

"What do you want?" I demanded after a minute of static electricity sparks being exchanged from our eyes.

"Nothing," she giggled, breaking the tense atmosphere that clouded all of us. "We just wanted to have some fun teasing you, right, Nico?"

"You bet."

I felt immensely sickened by this relationship between the two and the loss of child innocence from Nico's perspective. Just what on earth is happening to all the love issues in Camp Half-Blood?

"Soooo...you two didn't seem to be affected eh?" Nico continued in an alarmingly deep voice for a kid his age. "What a strong bond."

"Is that an insult?" Percy snapped at the younger boy, demonstrating a vicious side that was usually concealed. I didn't even know that he had the capacity to snap at people.

"Not really, Prissy. You should be smart enough to know that I'm praising your remarkable strength to pull through this love chaos. Good job indeed," Clarisse answered.

Meanwhile, my brain gears were whirling at top speed. Is it possible...that these two are possessed? As many of the others were? Was Percy controlled before he snapped out of it? Was I?

"Clarisse. What's wrong with you?" Percy interrogated hesitantly. "It isn't like you to...interfere...with trivial romance matters."

"What do you mean, trivial? It's not trivial at all!"

I could see Percy flinch at her sudden fierce tone. I tried to put together the puzzle in my head...

Sea foam...Dolphins...

Were there any other Olympians that these items symbolized? I struggled in my mind, feeling something unveiling at the corner of my brain.

I just have to reach out and yank the mysterious blanket off. I put some more effort to it.

Aphrodite.

The one who was born from foam.

Seems legit to me.

* * *

**Please R&R :)**


End file.
